


The strange and upsetting death of Shane Madej

by Imaybeintoomanyfandoms



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Poor Ryan, Sad Ending, Unsolved episode, im sorry :/, shane is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaybeintoomanyfandoms/pseuds/Imaybeintoomanyfandoms
Summary: You click on the video expectantly, but you sit there, curiously wondering as to why such a video would even pop up in your subscription box.





	The strange and upsetting death of Shane Madej

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok first off, I have never written anything like this, I’ve never used second person to write angst. 
> 
> Secondly, you’ll probably notice that the layout of how I wrote the episode is mixed up and not as it normally is, that is on purpose and without giving much away, it’s meant to show Ryan’s frame of mind in this scenario in comparison to other times.
> 
> Again this is something new I’m trying out but anywho I hope you enjoy!!

You click on the video expectantly but sit there, curiously wondering as to why such a video would even pop up in your subscription box.

The video starts and the familiar music plays. Sat dead centre alone at his desk is Ryan Bergara, you let out a small gasp in surprise. He looks distant, clearly forcing himself to act composed and collected. Ryan quietly exhales a shaky breath, picks up his folder and begins.

“This case I’m covering today is very recent, so recent in fact that the investigation is still ongoing but investigators are already saying it looks like a dead end and they will probably have to discontinue it soon but without further ado... lets get into it.”

Once he finishes, the well known title flashed on the the screen but instead of your run of the mill alien mystery it reads:  
‘The strange and upsetting death of Shane Madej’

You freeze but regardless the video continues.

“On April 1st 2018, the body of Shane Alexander Madej was found in an alley, a block from his current residence in Los Angeles.”

As Ryan speaks images flash across the screen, a map of LA with a location pointed out in red, accompanied with a small photo of Shane smiling brightly and his full name underneath.

“He was found by a local resident out walking their dog at 10pm. When police finally arrived, it was determined that he- the body had been there for at least 4hrs.” 

Ryan is obviously struggling but pushes through.

“Once taken into forensics, the autopsy showed that the cause of death was drowning but no struggle was shown. A multitude of people were interrogated including, all the surrounding neighbors, the victims family, colleagues and boyfriend” 

He starts to choke up here, yet he clears he throat and continues.

“His boyfriend had been waiting for him to get home from work, as he had stayed late to finish a project off, his colleagues then convinced him to go out for a drink. To which he had texted his partner to inform him. The text message mysteriously never arrived. His friends said he had quote ‘left the bar quite early, slightly buzzed but more than capable to walk the short distance from the bar to his apartment.’. Leaving many to speculate how he could’ve died in the short time frame.”

The screen, while Ryan was relaying the information, had been showing quotations, pictures of the friends and then a picture of Shane’s boyfriend. You recognise many of the faces as buzzfeed employees, but your heart wrenches when Ryan’s face appears on the screen afterwards. Tears begin to well up in your eyes but you blink them away to continue watching.

“Madej was found in the clothes he was wearing that night with only a waterlogged cellphone and his keys on him. With all that in mind... let’s get into the theories.  
Theory 1 is that Madej met his untimely end by drunkenly falling in some body of water nearby, this would explain his cause of death but would not explain how he ended up in the alley, nor would it coincide with how drunk his friends stated he was and so is held as being unlikely.  
Theory 2 is one that is held by his family and friends, it entails that he was murdered.” 

Ryan sniffs and you start to rub at your eyes chasing tears back once more.

“It’s thought that the attacker followed Madej for a few blocks before dragging him into a secluded alley and then murdered him. How the murderer killed him is still up for speculation as no body of water deep enough was nearby but it is known that the killing was most likely a crime of passion. No evidence was found at the scene of the crime leaving the investigators no leads on the case.”

The video switches from black to show Ryan sat there, eyes slightly puffy and a vacant look on his face.

“The family and friends are struggling to come to terms with the death and he will be greatly missed. For now, until any evidence or eyewitnesses turn up, the case will sadly remain unsolved.”

Ryan almost looks relieved as he stops speaking and the video abruptly stops there. It shakes you slightly, the whole video had shaken you up. You sit back in your chair, letting out a long breath, pondering why in hell would they make a video such as that. 

Ryan’s facial expression at the end sticks in your mind. You wonder if maybe, just maybe, it was how Ryan was coping in some weird. And then you suppose, people grieve for their loved ones in different ways.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I wasn’t very confident with this one but I hope it was ok! If anyone wanted to use this kind of storyline then I’d greatly encourage it, I’m probably not the creator of it but just in case, if you do write it, send it over to me or tag me in it! My tumblr is @imaybeintoomanyfandoms !
> 
> This will probably be the one time I seriously ask for feedback, angst is not my specialty and I’d really like to improve, so I’d really appreciate it if there were anything that could be improved or changed, including grammar/spelling mistakes, you’d let me know!
> 
> OH and I’m in the process of writing a accompanying fic for this from the POV of Ryan so uhhh yeah look out for that lmao!!


End file.
